


Brevity

by Stokeworth



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stokeworth/pseuds/Stokeworth
Summary: Sometimes, they just don't talk about the things that need discussing; usually, they talk too much about the things that don't.(Or, short pieces on the Legends crew, who are all really terrible at the whole "honest communication" thing.)





	1. Eye of the beholder (Nate & Amaya)

 

“What do you think happened that made them all so…” Nate struggled to find the word, hands waving, face screwed up in thought.

“Codependent?” Amaya supplied.

At the same moment, Nate’s hands dropped, “Distant”. 


	2. Heathens (Stein)

 

It was like living with a bunch of animals—well, almost, at least the AI was sensible.

They didn’t even have the common courtesy to look at him as he entered the room, much less to throw out a kindly ‘ _Hello Dr. Stein, how are you this evening_?’

He expected this sort of behavior from Rory, but Palmer?  Clearly spending so much time with an arsonist wasn’t good for him. 

 

They continued to ignore him as he huffed and hemmed, his way out of the room to get a recycling bin for the unseemly pile of bottles that had begun to form.  Someone on this ship needed to show an ounce of decorum.


	3. The tank and the rogue walk into a bar (Sara & Mick)

 

“What is she, your handler?”  The mark asked, pointing to Sara with a look of utter disgust on his face.

“She’s my captain,” Mick growled as he lunged for the mark’s throat—carefully thought out plan be damned.

Mick probably would have done a lot of damage too, had Sara not skewered the mark through the gut first.


	4. Just half (Amaya & Jax)

There’s smoke billowing from the control panel which is definitely not good.  
“I need Jax!” Amaya yelled to Sara, who was currently knocking a cyborg down for what must have been the fifth time now.  
“Firestorm’s a little busy right now!” She didn’t need to gesture, they could both see.  
“No,” Amaya shook her head, “I need the mechanic, not the nuclear man.”


	5. Loops (Jax & Stein)

It was the third time they’d run into Stein in the past from their point of view, and the fourth time from his; and as such, things were starting to get a little muddled.

“You gotta’ stop yelling at yourself so much,” Jax advised, trying not to smile, “You’re just going to make him—I mean you—rebel even more.”  
“While I appreciate your intent, Jefferson, I think I know better than anyone how to handle him—me.”


	6. Petty larceny (Mick & Ray)

“Hold this for me, would’ya Haircut?”   
Not that Mick gave him much of a choice, as the very-stolen object in question was already in the air and headed towards his chest.

“Wow, this looks valuable, how much is this worth?” Ray asked, turning it over in his hands and smiling a little more than he probably should have been.


	7. The tank and the rogue walk into a different bar (Sara, Jax & Mick)

After two days, the young Queen-to-be who they were holding hostage/keeping safe finally broke down and asked, “ _This_ is the team you put together?”

“Nah’”, Jax interjected before Sara could answer, “She didn’t pick any of us. The last captain did.”

 

“Some of us,” Mick amended.


	8. Grand larceny (Mick & Amaya)

“You should wait here.” Mick said.  
“And why, exactly, is that?” She wasn’t looking for a fight, just an explanation.  
“Didn’t figure you for the type to willingly be an accomplice to what’s sure to be a heinous crime.” 

Amaya would have been touched if he hadn’t sounded so cheerful about it.


	9. Time Masters aren’t great technical writers (Jax & co.)

Ten minutes had passed between when Jax threw the manual to the ground in frustration and when he arrived back at the scene of the slight engine malfunction accompanied by Sara and Stein.   
In ten minutes, someone had wandered by, noticed the problem, diagnosed it, and flipped the manual open to the necessary page—a page that was not, Jax pointed out, referenced anywhere in the index. 

Neither Stein nor Sara understood the problem anyway, so he sent them away with a wave of his hand and a reassuring, “Nevermind, we’re not gonna’ crash.”


	10. Legacy of choice (Ray & Mick)

“Alright, alright, seriously, what’s the weirdest crime you ever committed?” Ray laughed.  
“I was being serious,” Mick grumbled, but not in the dangerous way, not yet.  
“What were you, ten?”   
“It was two years ago. Lisa helped.” He looked like he wanted to take it back, or maybe he really was annoyed now, Ray couldn’t tell; but still, he decided to push a little further.

“There’s no way you really robbed a toy store.”


	11. What's in a Name (Jax & Stein)

“Whatever, Marty,” he heard Jax say to a very disgruntled Stein who had a reprimand at the ready.

Or at least that was the scene Ray expected when he rounded the corner to find the duo—Jax smirking and Stein preparing a speech about the importance of respect.  
Instead they both seemed content to carry on with their respective readings as an easy silence settled in.

So, instead of having himself a chuckle, Ray Palmer just kept walking.


End file.
